hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3904 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 3904 Atlantic Hurricane season was an hyperactive season with 45 tropcial storms, 27 hurricanes, and 24 major hurricanes. Hyper Mini Black Hole Mario was the deadliest, costliest, and longest storm on record, lasting for 1 millenium. This season is dedicated to HHW, I love this wiki and I hope that I will always be remembered as a humourous little bean or a delusional cookie. Anyhow, I hope that all users will enjoy their time and stay at HHW. Anthony made history as becoming the first megacane in recorded history, Bob was the second longest storm, lasting 400 years, Danny was the third strongest as a super mini black hole, but it didn't last as long, only lasting 374 years. Steve was almost equivalent to Danny, but Steve was stronger due to duration and hypersonic wind speeds. Steve was a near exact replica to Danny, but Steve was slightly superior to Danny. Mario was the strongest storm that wiped out the world popuarion and exterminated all of the money, being the deadliest and costliest. Megacane Anthony On April 18, a tropical depression formed near the Caribbean Sea, this depression moved into the path of the Caribbean Islands. As this depression neared the islands, it entered hot waters and it began to develop into a tropical storm, as the NHC followed this storms path, they named it Anthony. As Anthony looped the Gulf of Mexico, Anthony moved out of the Gulf and moved towards southern Florida, triggering a State of Emergency. Anthony made a direct hit on south Florida as a atrong tropical storm. Amanda then curved to the east of Florida, moving towards the Carolinas, Anthony began to circulate faster and do begin its eye development, as this started, Anthony became the first hurricane of this season. As Anthony moved near the Carolinas, both North Carolina and South Carolina were issued States of Emergency for one week. Anthony made a direct hit on the Carolinas on April 20. Soon after its landfall, Anthony strengthened into a Category 2. As Anthony became stronger, Anthony began to develop its eye, and its eye became visible after 3 days of its development. After Anthony's eye development, Anthony exploded in intensity from a Category 2 to a Category 4. As Anthony became the first major hurricane, Anthony also became larger and then moved South, far East from South Carolina. Anthony triggered a state of emergency for Florida, on April 25, Anthony was 100 miles offshore from North East Florida, as Anthony neared, the state of Florida was issued a Hurricane Warning, on April 30, Anthony made a direct hit on Jacksonville, leaving flooding, heavy rains, and 20 ft high storm surges, destroying 37% of the city. Anthony then moved South of Florida, heading towards Central America, and Anthony absorbed warm waters and strengthened, becoming a Category 5. Anthony then moved into the South Atlantic, and on May 3, Anthony then moved far East from the United Statest and moved near Westerm Africa. On May 5, Anthony made a direct hit on Gambia, Anthony left in 25 ft storm surges, major flooding, and torrential rains. As Anthony left Africa, Anthony exploded in intensity to become a Category 7. As Anthony became the first Category 7, Anthony curved back out into the open Atlantic. As Anthony moved back into the path of Florida, all of South East United States of America were issued States of emergency. Anthony made a direct hit on Raleigh, leaving the state of North Carolina flooded with 20 ft water levels on May 10. Anthony then moved farther up, and on May 12, Anthony began to lose tremendous amounts of wind shear, gaining wind speed and its pressure began to drop rapidly. Anthony then became a Category 9. Anthony's outerbands blew away tons of buildings in South Carolina and Virginia. On May 12, Anthony made landfall at South New York, leaving New York City, Albany flooded in 30 ft waves, 45 ft storm surges, and electrical storms, which lightning strikes electrocuted the waters. Anthony then absorbed hot waters with temperatures of 50°C, Anthony then exploded in intensity yet again to become the first Hypercane. As a Hypercane, Anthony's distance become 1500 miles wide, its outer bands reached from Maine to Illinois. Anthony made landfall on Maine, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Delaware, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania, Anthony left storm surges up to 150 meters tall, and severe electrical storms. Anthony then moved South again, Anthony then began to shrink, but its winds were getting faster and faster, reaching 500 mph, and Anthony slowly obtained wind shear. Which resulted in Anthony slowly becoming weaker.. Category:WTF Storms Category:Megacanes Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Hyper Mini Black Hole Category:Mini black hole Category:Future Storms Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Category 6 Category:Megacane Category:Future Seasons